El Jardín del Edén
by DrGerli
Summary: Esta historia corresponde al III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE. (OC) Año 2049. Un joven técnico llega al planeta Edén en busca de una oportunidad para triunfar en la vida. Lo que encontrará, sin embargo es una experiencia que transformará su vida para siempre. Esta historia es un "Spinoff" de Chatarra. El crédito de la imagen no es mio.
1. Prólogo

**«DDR»** Macross, sus personajes, lugares y nombres pertenecen a Studio Nue/Shōji Kawamori/Big West

**«OC»** Los personajes que aparecen en la historia son de mi autoría.

**«N/A »** Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.

El crédito de la imagen no es mía.

**Notas del Autor:** El jardín del Edén es un "Spin-off" de uno de los personajes de Chatarra, mi fanfic sobre el Universo Macross en el que vengo trabajando desde hace más de un año. justo se dio la casualidad que esta historia, la historia de Ralph, coincidía con la propuesta del desafío de DZ del GE y me dieron ganas de participar. Espero estar a la altura de los demás participantes, Chatarra es mi primer y único Fanfic. Para aquellos que no conozcan la saga Macross o el lugar donde se desarrolla la historia (El Planeta Edén) Pueden buscar en Youtube "Macross Plus", son 4 capítulos de una historia maravillosa y podrán ver, a través de la misma, los increíbles paisajes de Edén, tal cuál los ven los ojos del personaje principal.

**El jardín del Edén: Prólogo **

Manuel se aburría. Llevaba casi media hora de espera sentado en el asiento del conductor del pequeño transporte de personal que la Colonia había puesto a disposición de la escuela para trasladarse por todo el complejo. El joven suspiró por quinta vez consecutiva y se puso a ajustar el espejo retrovisor nuevamente. Pudo ver el reflejo de los enormes ventanales en el espejo, donde una solitaria nube cruzaba la pantalla de alta definición.

—¿Donde cuernos están..? —no pudo terminar la frase ya que un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo interrumpió. ¡Ay! dijo.

—Mas te vale que cuides tus modales frente a Cinthya, Manu. —dijo Akemi levantando la palangana de plástico llena de productos de higiene personal con la que lo había golpeado. La joven estaba acompañada por Mina y Cinthya. Las tres mujeres vestian de forma casual y cada una portaba una pequeña palangana como la de Akemi.

—¡No es justo! — se quejó el joven mientras se refregaba la cabeza. —¿Me tuvieron esperando media hora aquí afuera y encima me regañan?

—Agradecé que te dejamos venir con nosotras— dijo. Mina se rio y colocó sus pertenencias en la parte de atrás del vehículo.

—Vamos Akemi— dijo. —No seas dura con Manu, ademas... Ralph nos invitó a todos.

Akemi suspiró resignada y le hizo señas a Cinthya de que se acercarse. La mujer habia permanecido timidamente a un lado de la conversación con su palangana abrazada fuertemente. —Ven Cin, arriba!

Cinthya se acercó al vehículo y saludó a Manuel con un gesto de la mano. A decir verdad todavía estaba un poco temerosa de cómo podría reaccionar la gente de la Colonia al saber que habían puesto en peligro la vida de Ralph y su equipo en el Campo, pero sus temores parecian ser infundados, ya que tanto Akemi como los demás chicos habían tomado las noticias del incidente y las heridas del gigante con relativa calma. —No te preocupes por Ralph— Le habia dicho Mina esa mañana. —Se pondrá bien rápidamente. Ante su pregunta de si era debido a la modificación genética de la Macronización, Mina se había encogido de hombros y respondido con un «Ya lo veras».

Colocó sus efectos personales junto a los demás en la parte trasera del vehículo y subió al asiento trasero.

—¿Dónde está el piloto?— preguntó Manuel

—Allá— señaló Mina hacia el ascensor que se usaba para descender al hangar. Un vehículo avanzaba hacia ellos llevando dos pasajeros, Cinthya reconoció a Jim y al operario que los había acompañado el día de su salida al Campo.

—Dan!— saludó efusivamente la joven. —¿Como esta la nave Jim?— preguntó volviéndose hacia el soldado en cuanto ambos vehículos quedaron detenidos uno junto al otro.

Jim se apeó del transporte y saludó al grupo con la mano.—Puede volar al menos— dijo. —Pero todos los sistemas de navegación FOLD están fritos, tendremos que pedir un transporte para volver a Edén. De pronto se quedó mirando a Cinthya y a los jóvenes con cara de sorpresa —¿Y ustedes a donde van?

—A un baño termal… o eso creo —dijo Cinthya encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Baño termal...?

—Suba teniente— dijo Manuel mientras Akemi pasaba al asiento trasero junto a Mina y Cinthya. —Ralph también lo invitó a usted.

El piloto dudó un instante y tras un profundo suspiro se subió al asiento del acompañante junto a Manuel. —Supongo que también es parte de misión acompañarla a usted a todos lados— dijo.

Las chicas se rieron y Manuel arrancó el transporte.

—Diviertanse chicos. —Saludó Dan mientras ponía en marcha su vehículo y se alejaba por la cubierta principal. Recorrieron parte de la cubierta y entraron a un pequeño ascensor con espacio para un solo vehículo en donde subieron varias cubiertas. Al abrirse las puertas Manuel adelantó el transporte unos metros hasta quedar sobre una especie de vagón, donde unas agarraderas trabaron las ruedas firmemente y comenzaron a viajar de lado por una vía ferroviaria que ascendía lentamente.

Cinthya miraba fascinada el increíble paisaje que se abría ante ella; las vías trazaban un camino zigzagueante entre enormes máquinas, grúas y tuberías gigantescas, estructuras metálicas y enormes depósitos de líquidos o sólidos, todo entrelazado por enormes plataformas y rampas que transformaban el interior de la enorme fábrica en una gigantesca telaraña de soportes y vigas metálicas.

—¿Es muy lejos? —preguntó Cinthya

—No demasiado, aunque la vía de acceso da varias vueltas y eso alarga el viaje, pero en realidad es cerca de la popa de la Rainbow— dijo Akemi.

Continuaron ascendiendo lentamente por entre las enormes máquinas de la factoría. Manuel encendió el reproductor de música del transporte y continuaron el viaje cantando las canciones de Sheryl Nome. Al salir del túnel todos estaban cantando salvo Jim, quien miraba a su alrededor siguiendo el ritmo de la música golpeando el piso con sus botas de piloto.

—Fin del recorrido— anunció Manuel saltando ágilmente del transporte. Se encontraban ante una plataforma que servía de terminal a los carros de transporte de la línea ferroviaria. Si bien solo el carro que los había llevado estaba en la plataforma había lugar de sobra para una media docena de ellos. Por sobre sus cabezas se extendía un enorme domo compuesto por placas de forma hexagonal, lo que daba al conjunto la impresión de ser el interior de una enorme colmena de abejas.

—¿Estamos dentro de un tanque de almacenamiento? —preguntó confundido Jim.

—Si, toda esta zona es parte de los bloques de almacenamiento que están detrás del reactor, en la parte superior de la Rainbow. —dijo Mina. —La mayoría de estos depósitos están vacíos… bueno, casi vacíos.

—¿«Casi»? —preguntó preocupada Cinthya

—Aquí se guarda mucho del aire de la Colonia— dijo Akemi. —Cuando se lo necesita se lo bombea de una zona a otra.

—¿Osea que hay zonas de la Rainbow que no tienen aire respirable? —Preguntó Jim.

—Casi el setenta por ciento de la Rainbow es espacio sin uso y aislado por compuertas, muchos de los compartimentos no tienen aire pero se los puede llenar a voluntad distribuyendolo desde cualquier otro sector por medio de las tuberías de distribución. —explicó Manuel.

—Increible! —exclamó Cinthya. Bajaron los recipientes con artículos de aseo del compartimento trasero del vehículo y entraron por la compuerta que se abría al final de la plataforma de arribo. Se trataba de una escotilla que separaba dos cubiertas diferentes de la Rainbow, por lo que debieron cerrar una compuerta y abrir la siguiente para poder ingresar, cuando salieron de las escotillas Cinthya quedó anonadada.

—Dios mio! —exclamó la joven casi sin poder decir otra cosa por varios segundos. —Esto es… es… hermoso.

Se encontró frente a un muro de rosas rojas de casi un metro y medio de altura. Eran las rosas mas hermosas que había visto en su vida, de un color casi irreal, cada flor abierta en su plenitud o pimpollos semi abiertos cubiertos por unas pequeñas gotas de rocío. El aroma también inundó sus fosas nasales y se sintió mareada por el perfume, pero fue solo un momento. Caminó unos pasos hacia las flores y extendió lentamente la mano, como temiendo tocarlas y descubrir que se trataba de una ilusión o un holograma. Las rosas eran demasiado perfectas para ser reales..

Pero lo eran. Cinthya dejó el recipiente con los frascos de shampoo y toallas en el piso y acarició delicadamente los pétalos de una rosa. El rocio corrió por sus dedos y cayó al piso de metal de la cubierta, donde unas rejillas recogían el agua de las plantas y la conducían por unos pequeños canales a lo largo de toda la cubierta.

—Son de verdad… —dijo sin poder creer lo que veía.

—Claro que son de verdad Cin— dijo Akemi acercándose. —Son rosas de Edén ¿Las conocías? La joven no contestó, estaba de cuclillas frente a las flores observándolas con la boca abierta. Acariciaba los pequeños pimpollos y las flores abiertas como si fuera la primera vez que veía algo así. —Son… tan perfectas, todas —dijo. —No hay ninguna flor marchita, ni siquiera una hoja… ¿Como es posible..? Akemi y Mina cruzaron las miradas y se rieron brevemente. —Ya lo verás. —dijeron.

Como habíamos dicho, el muro de rosas media algo así como un metro y medio de altura, de modo que formaba una especie de pared perimetral que rodeaba la cubierta por la que caminaba el grupo de jóvenes seguido por Jim. Estaban en un espacio de dimensiones colosales, un gigantesco techo abovedado se elevaba a más de cincuenta metros de altura por sobre sus cabezas. La cubierta por la que circulaban media unos tres metros de anchura y estaba en su totalidad rodeada por el muro de rosas.

Cinthya estaba fascinada por la enorme cantidad de plantas que rodeaban la plataforma en un círculo perfecto. Por encima de las rosas se podía ver como del otro lado había varias cubiertas por debajo de ellos, cada una de ellas rebosante de plantas de todo tipo; había helechos plumosos de varios metros de altura, también había plantas de hoja anchas, como enormes orejas de elefante que colgaban de la cubierta hacia el vacío. Arbustos de todo tipo y también pequeños árboles frutales se intercalaban en una especie de desorden vegetal que colmaba la vista de una inmensurable cantidad de diferentes tonos de verde. Plantas de todo tipo convivían una al lado de la otra, alternándose con líquenes, musgos y varias especies de hongos. Era como si todo el ecosistema de un planeta conviviese en armonía en las diferentes cubiertas circulares.

—Jamás hubiese imaginado que semejante lugar podía existir en esta nave— dijo Cinthya maravillada, mirando todo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Es el Jardín de Ralph— dijo Manuel. —Todos en la Colonia lo admiramos por haber creado este lugar.

Llegaron a una escalera que bajaba a través de las cubiertas y comenzaron a descender los escalones lentamente a medida que pasaban por entre las plantas de los niveles inferiores.

—Hay un ascensor que baja directamente al estanque, pero este camino es más hermoso para recorrer— dijo Mina.

Descendieron entre las diferentes plantas como si fueran exploradores en una selva lejana, a cada paso descubriendo un arbol, un arbusto o una flor diferente. Los perfumes también se mezclaban a cada paso, desde el fuerte aroma a pino hasta la suave fragancia de la lavanda y las magnolias. En los niveles inferiores vieron cañaverales y varios tipos de juncos, casi a nivel del agua verde clara del estanque. La parte inferior del enorme espacio estaba cubierto casi en su totalidad por un enorme estanque de aguas termales. Lo rodeaba un pequeño parapeto de rocas colocadas de forma escalonada, intercaladas con algunos grupos de cañas de bambú que formaban pequeños biombos separadores. Sobre una de las márgenes se erguía una construcción de una sola planta y dos entradas.

—Esos son los cambiadores.—dijo Akemi Caminaron por un sendero de grava que rodeaba la orilla de grandes piedras y se detuvieron frente al edificio. Estaba hecho de madera y bambú, imitando el estilo de los famosos «Onsen» japoneses. La entrada estaba separada en dos accesos diferenciados, cada uno cubierto a medias por una lona roja y otra azul. En la tela se podía ver dibujados con trazos blancos un ideograma diferente en cada entrada.

—Azul chicas, Rojo chicos ¿verdad? —bromeó Manuel mientras apartaba la tela roja con la mano y Akemi lo agarraba de la oreja.

—Más vale que te comportes Manu..

—¡Ay! —exclamó el chico mientras corria hacia la entrada azul. Akemi suspiró y señaló a Jim, quien esperaba sentado en un tronco al costado del camino. —Creo que hay shampoo y jabón en el vestidor de chicos, puede tomar también una palangana para lavarse allí si lo desea— dijo señalando una pila de recipientes apilados sobre una pequeña mesita al costado del edificio.

—No se preocupen por mi, no quiero tomar un baño ahora— dijo.

—¿Seguro Jim? —preguntó Cinthya. —Creo que es una estupenda oportunidad para relajarnos un poco. El piloto levantó el pulgar y se alejó caminando por el borde piedra.

—El se lo pierde— contestó resignada Cinthya. —Se toma esto de la misión de escolta demasiado en serio.

—Bueno, es un profesional y ese es su trabajo— dijo Mina apartando la tela de la entrada. —¿Entramos?

Las tres jóvenes entraron al edificio y se encontraron en un recibidor de pequeñas dimensiones donde dejaron su calzado en unos compartimentos junto a la pared. Todo estaba limpio y reluciente, la madera barnizada y con aspecto de ser bastante nueva. No habia nadie mas que ellas en todo el edificio.

—¿Ralph construyó todo esto? —preguntó asombrada Cinthya.

—Él lo pagó de su sueldo, pero vinieron constructores especializados hace unos tres años a levantar las instalaciones— explicó Akemi.

Entraron por una puerta lateral a un espacio más grande, con suelo de madera y varios estantes alineados junto a las paredes donde descansaban varios canastos de juncos. Mina y Akemi comenzaron a desvestirse y a poner las ropas en los cestos.

—Es la primera vez que voy a un baño público— dijo Cinthya algo sonrojada mientras se desabotonaba la blusa.

La temperatura de la estancia era agradable y pronto estuvieron las tres desnudas. Pasaron a la siguiente habitación donde se encontraban las instalaciones para el lavado. —Aquí nos lavamos antes de entrar al estanque— señaló Akemi.

Se sentaron en unos pequeños bancos de madera frente a una serie de grifos y duchas apoyados en un estante de granito junto a la pared y se enjabonaron y refregaron el cuerpo lentamente mientras conversaban sobre lo sucedido la jornada anterior. Cinthya frotaba lentamente la piel de sus brazos con una esponja enjabonada mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días. Pensándolo detenidamente era la primera vez que se relajaba por completo desde que había llegado a la Rainbow ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que había tomado un baño calmadamente y no a las apuradas? Probablemente haya sido del otro lado de la galaxia, en La Tierra casi con seguridad. Tomó el envase de shampoo de la palangana y colocó una pequeña cantidad en su mano, luego lo aplicó sobre el cabello y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente, disfrutando la sensación de hacerlo sin prisa y cuidadosamente. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado para poder refregarse mejor y vio a Mina y Akemi que la miraban con interés.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó intrigada con las manos en alto sobre su cabeza

—Tus pechos.

—¿Mis pechos? —Cinthya miro sus senos sin entender —¿Qué sucede con mis pechos?

Las dos jóvenes se rieron. —Es que se nota que crecistes con la gravedad de La Tierra— dijo Akemi riendo. Cinthya miró perpleja a las jóvenes y de pronto entendió el porqué del comentario. Mina y Akemi tenían los pechos mucho más erguidos y redondeados debido a la diferencia de gravedad de la Colonia Rainbow, algo menor a la terrestre y similar a la del planeta Eden. Las tres jóvenes se rieron con ganas y se quitaron los restos de espuma y jabon vertiendo abundante agua tibia con las palanganas.

—Ahora vamos al estanque— dijo Mina poniéndose de pie y recogiendo las botellas de shampoo y jabón que estaban sobre el suelo.

Cinthya miró con preocupación hacia la puerta de madera que salía al exterior. —¿Así desnudas? Pero... ¿Y Manuel…?

Akemi se acercó a uno de los gabinetes del otro extremo del baño y extrajo tres enormes toallas blancas.

—No te preocupes Cin, el baño es mixto pero nos envolvemos con estas, no queremos que Manu se desmaye por una hemorragia nasal masiva. Se envolvieron con las toallas y las sujetaron con un pequeño broche al costado. Mina también se envolvió el cabello con una toalla más pequeña ya que de las tres, era la que lo tenia mas largo y no quería que se enredarse.

Salieron al exterior del edificio y vieron que Manuel ya estaba allí, recostado contra el borde de piedra. Parecía descansar con los ojos cerrados. Cinthya contuvo una exclamación de asombro. El estanque era enorme, de forma completamente circular, tenía una enorme piedra solitaria erguida en el centro, como uno de esos antiguos Menhires que se encontraban en las ruinas terrestres. El agua era clara, con un leve color verde claro que permitía ver el lecho de piedras grises en el fondo del mismo. Una serie de rocas planas formaban una escalera natural que descendía hasta el agua, Cinthya camino con cuidado por ellas mientras sostenía fuertemente la toalla contra su cuerpo, se sorprendió al notar que el agua apenas estaba tibia. La profundidad era escasa, no llegaba ni a un metro, pero había una serie de bloques tallados en piedra que estaban sumergidos y apoyados contra el borde del estanque, lo que permitía sentarse a la vez que se permanecía sumergido en las claras aguas.

Las tres jóvenes se sentaron en dichas piedras y se relajaron en el agua.

—El agua no está tan caliente como pensaba— dijo Cinthya estirando las piernas bajo el agua.

—Espera a que llegue Ralph— dijo Akemi pasando un brazo por detrás de la cabeza de Mina.

Mientras tanto Manuel había abierto los ojos y se acercó a las jóvenes, pero se detuvo a unos dos metros ante la penetrante mirada de Akemi

—Ahí viene— dijo señalando hacia el otro lado del estanque mientras se sentaba a una distancia segura de los puños de la joven.

Al mismo tiempo se escuchó un fuerte crujido y lo que parecía ser el fondo de la cámara se abrió revelando una enorme puerta de metal. Cinthya se puso tensa y agarró con fuerza el brazo de Mina, quien la tranquilizó con una sonrisa. Ralph entró en la enorme habitación llevando solo una toalla anudada a su cintura.

Verlo desde adentro del estanque era una visión imponente, incluso para los jóvenes que lo conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo. Ralph era un gigante entre gigantes, bastante más alto que los Zentradi que Cinthya había visto en las calles o en las bases de la NUNS.

—Hey. —dijo levantando una mano. —¿Hace mucho que llegaron?

Cinthya notó que llevaba el dispositivo auricular que amplificaba la voz humana y le permitía hablar a una distancia prudencial sin ningún impedimento. Nunca había visto a un gigante tan de cerca y menos que menos con tan poca ropa. La cantidad de vello en el cuerpo del gigante eran un indicio de su condición humana, ya que los Zentran no tenían vello corporal y solo les crecía al igual que la barba si se sometian al proceso de Micronización. Ralph avanzó lentamente y puso un pié dentro del estanque que, al parecer, era muchisimo mas profundo en esa parte.

—Cuidado con la toalla Ralph o Cinthya se va a desmayar— dijo Manuel entre risas. El gigante lanzó una carcajada y se sostuvo firmemente la toalla con una mano mientras se ayudaba con la otra para descender al interior del estanque. Aunque lo hizo con todo el cuidado que su enorme cuerpo le permitía, generó una pequeña ola que cruzó el estanque y se estrelló contra el grupo de jóvenes, quienes gritaron y salpicaron jubilosos. Una vez que estuvo sentado en su sitio y las aguas se calmaron un poco, el gigante estiro un brazo y accionó con facilidad una enorme llave circular que probablemente hubiese requerido la fuerza de dos hombres para accionarla.

Sintieron un leve estremecimiento que surgía del piso de rocas y la luz verde del agua pareció aumentar levemente en intensidad, así como la temperatura. Unas pequeñas nubes de vapor comenzaron a formarse sobre la superficie del agua y pronto la atmósfera se cargó de vapor y humedad, creando una réplica casi exacta de una fuente termal natural.

—Espero que esa luz no sea radiación de Cherenkov— dijo Jim bromeando.

Cinthya vió que el piloto se había acercado en silencio desde atrás del muro de piedras y se había sentado en el borde, cerca de manuel.

—¿No se nos une, Teniente?— preguntó Ralph haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Gracias Ralph, pero será en otra ocasión— dijo.

—Como guste amigo, por cierto no, no es radiación del reactor, pero como habrá adivinado tomamos «prestado» algo del calor residual para nuestro baño— dijo alegre. —La luz es sólo decoración.

—Además la radiación de Cherenkov es azul, Jim— dijo Cinthya mientras levantaba el dedo índice como si de una lección se tratase.

—Muy bien!— aplaudió entusiasmado Jim—No podía esperar menos de nuestra Inspectora Ambiental favorita.

Todos se rieron y las mejillas de Cinthya se sonrojaron, trato de hundirse en el agua para que no se viera, pero de todas formas todos estaban con las caras un poco coloradas por el vapor. Ralph volvió a ajustar la válvula y el calor remitió un poco.

—Asumo que estamos sobre el radiador principal de la cola ¿Verdad? —preguntó Jim

—Si —dijo Manuel. —Del otro lado de la zona de depósitos empieza la cola de la Rainbow que sirve de disipador del calor para el reactor. Permanecieron un rato en silencio contemplando las plantas y flores que colgaban de las cubiertas sobre sus cabezas. En un momento Ralph se reclinó sobre el borde del estanque y estiró sus brazos en ambas direcciones, flexionandolos para una mejor relajación. Cinthya notó entonces los golpes.

—Por dios Ralph —exclamó llevándose la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito. Ahora que el vello del pecho del gigante estaba empapado se podía ver que no era en realidad tan tupido, sinó que un enorme hematoma cubría gran parte del enorme pectoral derecho y se extendía hacia la cintura en diagonal a través del torso del gigante. —Esa herida es horrible!

Ralph abrió los ojos y sonrió despreocupadamente— No es nada Cinthya, tengo el cuerpo de un Zentradi, estos golpes ni siquiera me duelen.

—Tonterías Ralph— dijo Akemi con seriedad. —Escuche que tienes una costilla fisurada, eso incluso a ti debe dolerte. El gigante agitó la mano despreocupadamente. —Nada que una sesión de música no cure— dijo.

Cinthya abrió la boca para preguntar algo pero se vió interrumpida por Jim. —¿Esa herida de GunPod tampoco te dolió Ralph?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el estanque. Ralph gruñó algo ininteligible y se pasó los dedos de la mano sobre una enorme cicatriz que había pasado desapercibida por el vello y las marcas del golpe, pero que ahora resultaban bien visibles para todos. Una antigua herida cicatrizada a la altura de la tetilla derecha de casi un metro de diámetro.

—Es una herida de un arma de un Valkirye, un GunPod casi con seguridad— dijo Jim señalando el pecho del gigante. Akemi y Mina miraron a Jim y luego miraron a Ralph, se notaba la confusión en sus rostros.

—Es una vieja herida— dijo Ralph. —No quiero hablar de ello.

—Lo siento Ralph, no fue mi intención…

—No pasa nada teniente, usted no tuvo mala intención al preguntar— contestó el gigante dando por terminado el asunto. Las jóvenes respiraron aliviadas y la tensión pareció disminuir en el ambiente.

—Que hermosas rosas, Ralph— dijo Cinthya tratando de cambiar el tema. —Me quedé como una tonta viendolas alla arriba, son preciosas y cada una es más perfecta que la otra ¿Como haces para cuidarlas tan bien?

Todos levantaron la vista hacia el círculo de rosas que coronaba el estanque, varias decenas de metros por encima de sus cabezas. Desde ahí abajo se veían como un anillo de tonos rojizos, como una cinta de seda que adornarse la última cubierta.

—Esas rosas son muy importantes y queridas para mí— dijo Ralph con un tono muy emotivo en la voz— Me recuerdan algo muy querido que perdí una vez. Permanecieron en silencio mientras contemplaban las flores y Ralph cerraba los ojos rememorando algo. De pronto los abrió y pareció haber decidido algo.

—No les puedo contar cómo me hice esta herida— dijo tocándose la cicatriz del pecho y guiñandole un ojo a Jim, pero si quieren les puedo contar sobre esas rosas de Edén.

—Me encantaría oír esa historia— dijo Cinthya acomodándose junto a Mina. Ralph se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la enorme roca que sobresalia del centro del estanque como buscando inspiración.

—Fue hace diez años— dijo. —Pero me parece que fué ayer…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> Este es el prologo de El jardín del Edén que antecede a la historia que originalmente escribí para el desafío DZ de la GE

La idea de sumar esta introducción es crear un nexo mas solido entre la historia que narra Ralph y el contexto en que lo hace, rodeado de sus amigos y las personas que de pronto irrumpieron en su vida, es decir Cinthya y el Teniente Jim.

Espero que este prologo enriquezca la experiencia de la historia y sirva para esclarecer algunas dudas que, oportunamente serán resueltas tanto en el Epílogo como en la historia principal de "Chatarra" .

Agrego un par de notas para quienes no estén familiarizados con el universo Macross.

**Los Zentradis:** Son la raza alienigena que llega a La tierra en 1999 persiguiendo a una nave que luego de estrellarse en una lejana isla del pacífico sera reconstruida por los humanos y rebautizada con el nombre de SDF-1 "Macross" Son una raza de guerreros gigantes creados artificialmente como armas pero, en definitiva, son exactamente iguales a los humanos, solo que de mas de 10 metros de altura. Los Zentradis se dividen en Zentrans y Meltrans (Hombres y Mujeres) y quedan tan sorprendido por la cultura humana que luego de una violenta guerra, quedan completamente asimilados a la misma, comenzando a convivir con los humanos mediante la "micronización" de sus cuerpos.

**El Salto FOLD:** Es una tecnología que los humanos extrajeron de la nave caída en el año 1999, permite acceder al espacio dimensional y "viajar" a través de los pliegues del espacio, cubriendo enormes distancias, mas veloces que la luz misma

**GunPod:** El arma básica de los VF's, un rifle enorme que dispara balas de un calibre apropiado para detener la amenaza de los Zentradi y sus armaduras.

**Valkiryas:** También llamados VF (Variable Fighters) Son cazas que pueden transformarse en robots. Se crearon como respuesta de la humanidad a la amenaza Zentradi

**Macronizar/Micronizar:** El proceso por el cual un humano puede convertirse en un gigante o viceversa.

**Micrón/Micronianos:** Los seres humanos

**Radiación de Cherenkov:** Una luz azulada que se produce en el interior de los reactores nucleares.

**La Raimbow:** Una nave factoría de dimensiones gigantescas donde viven los protagonistas.


	2. Capítulo 1

**«DDR»** Macross, sus personajes, lugares y nombres pertenecen a Studio Nue/Shōji Kawamori/Big West

**«OC» **Los personajes que aparecen en la historia son de mi autoría.

**«N/A »** Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.

El crédito de la imagen no es mía.

* * *

><p>Notas del Autor: El jardín del Edén es un "Spin—off" de uno de los personajes de Chatarra, mi fanfic sobre el Universo Macross en el que vengo trabajando desde hace más de un año. justo se dio la casualidad que esta historia, la historia de Ralph, coincidía con la propuesta del desafío de DZ del GE y me dieron ganas de participar. Espero estar a la altura de los demás participantes, Chatarra es mi primer y único Fanfic.<p>

Para aquellos que no conozcan la saga Macross o el lugar donde se desarrolla la historia (El Planeta Edén) Pueden buscar en Youtube "Macross Plus", son 4 capítulos de una historia maravillosa y podrán ver, a través de la misma, los increíbles paisajes de Edén, tal cuál los ven los ojos del personaje principal.

* * *

><p><strong>El jardín del Edén<strong>

El gran reloj holográfico de la torre del ayuntamiento indicó que eran exactamente las 3 de la tarde. Las enormes agujas y los números romanos que indicaban la hora se agrandaban de tal forma que el conjunto sobresalia del edificio, como si de una enorme corona se tratase y podía ser visto desde casi cualquier punto de la ciudad.

Ralph ni siquiera pestañeó cuando el enorme VI pasó a través de su cuerpo y ocupó su lugar en la parte baja del edificio.

Una suave brisa alborotó sus cabellos oscuros. Las fragancias marinas inundaron sus fosas nasales y lo obligaron mirar hacia el este, hacia la bahía sobre la que se extendía la Ciudad Capital.

El sitio en donde estaba parado no era exactamente un mirador, pero su pase de técnico le había dado acceso a uno de los puntos más altos de Ciudad Capital y salvo la parte que quedaba oculta por la enorme mole de la torre a sus espaldas, podía ver casi toda la ciudad y sus alrededores desde donde estaba.

Distinguió inmediatamente los muelles con los pequeños botes de pesca y más alejada, la dársena donde descansaban algunas naves espaciales. Era la temporada de buen tiempo y temperaturas agradables, lo que atraía a una gran cantidad de turistas de todas partes de la galaxia, pero principalmente, de las colonias mineras que rodeaban el cinturón de asteroides cercano al planeta.

Una de las naves ancladas comenzó a moverse muy lentamente por entre los amarres. Ralph la siguió con la vista hasta que llegó al límite exterior de los rompeolas que protegían al puerto de los huracanes otoñales. De pronto, un anillo azulado surgió de debajo de la nave y comenzó a expandirse por la bahía, mientras la nave se elevaba lentamente con sus motores gravitacionales.

La nave ascendió cada vez más rápido y salió de la atmósfera dejando tras sí una finísima lluvia de agua de mar, que al descender sobre la bahía, formó un pequeño y efímero arcoiris.

Ralph volvió la cabeza al sur, hacia la cinta de asfalto que formaba la Autopista Uno, la única vía de salida de la ciudad y la que conectaba a la metrópoli con las pequeñas aldeas y asentamientos rurales que proveían de alimentos frescos a la urbe. Enormes bosques se extendían a cada lado de la ruta, que creaba un tajo violento en el paisaje cargado de diferentes tonos de verde.

Más allá, casi al límite de lo que podía apreciar Ralph a simple vista, comenzaba el desierto. Una serie de estelas blancas cortaban el horizonte caprichosamente. Cazas de la Base New Edwars seguramente.

Giró la cabeza hacia el norte, hacia las colinas que delimitaban la ciudad, apenas cubiertas de hierba y algunos árboles achaparrados. Una serie de destellos intermitentes delataban la presencia de los enormes molinos de viento de Star Hill, una tecnología bonita, ecológica y anticuada, apenas un recuerdo dejado por un grupo de ecologistas que llegaron a Eden con más sueños que certezas.

Star Hill.

Como un lugar con un nombre tan poético podía traer tan dolorosos recuerdos a Ralph.

Había conocido a Midori en Star Hill al llegar a Edén ¿Hacia cuanto? ¿Dos años ya? Maldito sea el planeta y su calendario diferente al Terrestre.

Ella adoraba ese lugar. La vista de la bahía, las montañas que la rodeaban, incluso se podía ver la enorme cascada que descendia de Lake Valley.

Precisamente, el primer recuerdo que tenía Ralph de Midori era el de la joven recostada contra las barandillas del mirador, con una mano sujetando el enorme sombrero para evitar que la brisa se lo llevara y la otra sosteniendo un libro que nunca terminaba de leer, porque siempre se olvidaba de abrir al contemplar maravillada el paisaje que la rodeaba.

Había sido amor a primera vista para Ralph.

Visitó ese lugar todos los días a la misma hora solamente para verla. Esperaba impacientemente el fin de su turno en el taller donde trabajaba ocho horas diarias, solo para salir corriendo, montar en su bicicleta y recorrer los cinco kilómetros pendiente arriba que lo separaban de la colina con las turbinas de viento.

La joven debía tener unos veintitantos, pero su cuerpo menudo la hacían parecer mucho más joven. Tenía el cabello rosado, largo y lacio, que le llegaba hasta la espalda, casi siempre lo llevaba suelto y solo se lo cubría con el enorme sombrero de ala ancha. Si el tiempo era bueno (Y por suerte en esa parte de Edén las lluvias eran escasas y casi siempre nocturnas) se quedaba hasta que el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas, momento en que Star Hill se convertia en el único lugar de la ciudad donde se podía ver la enorme cascada refulgir con una maravillosa profusión de tonos rosados, naranjas y violacios a medida que las sombras trepaban por las estribaciones montañosas y las estrellas asomaban sobre el cielo límpido del planeta.

Sólo entonces la joven parecía salir del trance en el que observaba maravillada el paisaje y se retiraba a su casa en una pequeña motocicleta eléctrica.

Ralph observaba este ritual de lejos, sentado en uno de los bancos del lado opuesto al mirador, con una especie de fascinación y, a la vez, temor reverencial hacia aquella maravillosa criatura.

Los días se transformaron en semanas y las semanas en meses. El joven técnico estaba hechizado por el ritual diario, solo interrumpido por los fines de semana y los escasos días donde una llovizna infame azotaba la Ciudad Capital y el corazón de Ralph.

Había encontrado a su Eva en el Edén ¿Pero cómo podría siquiera dirigirle la palabra a tan hermoso ser? Ralph carecía de la confianza en sí mismo, sentía que simplemente tenía derecho a admirar a la joven y aun asi se sentia culpable de un crimen, como si solo el hecho de observarla en silencio desde aquel banco alejado constituyera una especie de atrevimiento imperdonable.

Tuvo su oportunidad una tarde, cuando luego de esperar a que la joven se fuera, permaneció unos minutos fumando un cigarrillo mientras pensaba en las desdichas de los enamorados y de como deseaba cagar a patadas en el culo a ese famoso cupido.

—Disculpe. —Dijo un empleado de la limpieza acercándose a Ralph mientras sacudía algo en la mano. —¿Esto es suyo?

Ralph abrió un ojo y pensó en enviar al pobre hombre a cierto lugar de la anatomía de su sagrada madre, pero se quedó sin aliento al ver que tenía un pequeño libro en la mano. Conocía demasiado bien ese libro.

—Eh! —Dijo reaccionando tarde, cuando el hombre había comenzado a darse la vuelta para volver a su carrito de limpieza. —Se de quien es.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó con desconfianza el empleado, —Pero… bueh, qué diablos. Tome. —Dijo lanzandole el libro.

Ralph lo atrapó con ambas manos e hizo una pequeña reverencia al hombre. Lo que tenia entre las manos era la primera cosa tangible que lo conectaba con la joven. El libro era pequeño, como si de una edición de bolsillo se tratase, pero con tapas duras. Lo giró lentamente, con un temor reverencial, como si estuviese sosteniendo una reliquia de la antigüedad ¿Le pareció que emanaba un perfume exquisito? Era su imaginación seguramente, pero no estaba seguro.

Miró la tapa del libro.

El Principito.

Ralph se quedó perplejo. Había esperado encontrarse con un libro de poemas, o tal vez (y ese pensamiento le pareció algo ridículo) una biblia pero… ¿El Principito? Le pareció recordar haber leído ese libro en la escuela… alguna clase de literatura de la que jamás se hubiese acordado de no ser por haber encontrado ese libro, en ese lugar, en ese planeta…

Abrió con cuidado el libro y miró la primera página, si… reconocía el dibujo del pequeño príncipe, parado en su pequeño planeta o asteroide o vaya a saber que, mientras contemplaba las estrellas. Era un libro para niños ¿Porqué lo estaba leyendo ella?

Recordaba la historia… un aviador, uno de esos primeros tipos que volaban con aviones cientos de años atrás.. bueno, no cientos de años, pero en el siglo pasado seguro. Resulta que se le rompía el avión y aterrizaba de emergencia en un desierto… como el tipo era también mecánico o algo asi, se ponía a arreglar la aeronave y de pronto, como surgiendo de la nada misma, se le aparece un niño vestido de príncipe.

Mientras recordaba iba acariciando lentamente las primeras páginas, sin leer el texto, solo tratando de recordar la historia de memoria.

—¿A ti también te parece un sombrero? —Dijo una voz angelical a su espalda.

Ralph volvió en sí y miró primero la hoja que tenía delante. El autor había dibujado algo con acuarelas, una especie de.. si, era un sombrero marrón.

—Si, parece un sombrero. —Dijo Ralph dándose la vuelta.

La joven lo miraba con curiosidad mientra señalaba el dibujo del autor —Ciertamente parece un sombrero. —Dijo. —Nunca le creí a la gente que decía que era un elefante dentro de una boa ¡Ni siquiera un niño de verdad podría adivinar lo que es!

Ralph estaba completamente paralizado, había perdido por completo el habla y hasta se había olvidado de pestañear.

—Hay… hay adultos más… más adultos que otros… —Atinó a balbucear como dentro de un sueño, mientras apartaba la vista del hermoso rostro y miraba, ahora si, a la boa con el elefante dentro. La joven se rió y el corazón de Ralph pareció convertirse en un reactor de fisión con un alave roto.

Comenzaron, ahora si, a verse todas las tardes. Al principio sentados uno junto al otro en silencio contemplando el paisaje. Luego comenzaron a charlar de otras cosas y en poco tiempo ya estaban tomados de la mano. Si le hubiesen preguntado su opinión en esa época, Ralph hasta habría dicho que Star Hill no le parecía tan feo lugar.

Ahora lo detestaba. Era el peor lugar de Edén.

Edén, Edén… ¿Quien mierda le había puesto ese horrible nombre? Era solo un maldito planeta "tipo" terrestre. No había Jardín del Edén para Ralph en todo el universo… ¿Era acaso una burla de un Dios hipócrita? No… no había más dioses. Los Zentradis los habían matado a todos, junto con todos los pobres humanos que habían quedado en La Tierra.

Ralph suspiró. No había ninguna divinidad a quien echarle la culpa. La responsabilidad recaía sólo en el.

Dio un paso al frente y se precipitó al vacío, mientras sus lágrimas formaron una pequeña estela tras de sí.


	3. Capítulo 2

**«DDR»** Macross, sus personajes, lugares y nombres pertenecen a Studio Nue/Shōji Kawamori/Big West

**«OC» **Los personajes que aparecen en la historia son de mi autoría.

**«N/A »** Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.

* * *

><p>El planeta lo abrazó mientras caía.<p>

No era ni por asomo tan cálido y reconfortante como los brazos de Midori y eso, junto a las inexplicables lágrimas que nublaban la grandiosa vista, su última mirada a esta cruel existencia, lo hicieron enfadar.

¿Podría alguien enfadarse durante su propia muerte? Ralph lo estaba… o más bien creía estarlo. ¿Donde estaba la liberación en cometer semejante acto de desesperación…? Ah, ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso, mejor cerrar los ojos y esperar el fin inevitable.

El problema es que, al cerrar los ojos, los recuerdos de Midori llenaron su mente.

Midori entró en la vida de Ralph como si un rayo de luz horadada las profundidades de un mar oscuro y solitario. Con ella a su lado, una nueva perspectiva se había abierto frente a Ralph, una nueva forma de ver el mundo, de sentirlo, de poseerlo.

Si alguien hubiese dicho que el amor lo había cambiado, probablemente habría hecho reír a carcajadas al joven técnico. Sólo al perderlo se había dado cuenta de su gran error.

Durante incontables tardes compartieron el paisaje. Como si Edén fuera un patio de juegos exclusivamente para sus ojos. Nadie más existía alrededor de ellos mientras contemplaban juntos, tomados de la mano, el descenso del sol tras las lejanas montañas.

Y una noche, durante las festividades por la llegada del solsticio de verano, solos en medio de la playa y a la luz de los fuegos artificiales que creaban majestuosas figuras en el cielo estrellado, sellaron su amor con un beso.

También, sin saberlo, habían sellado su destino en Edén.

De pronto, Star Hill se había convertido en un sitio demasiado estrecho para su amor. Recorrieron juntos la enorme urbe de Ciudad Capital, descubriendo cada tarde un nuevo y maravilloso lugar para contemplar. Las terrazas llenas de cafés y restoranes que descendían hasta la bahía, las grandes avenidas peatonales que conectaban la plaza principal con los distritos residenciales, la enorme fuente de aguas danzantes que se hallaba frente al ayuntamiento. Todos los lugares que Ralph ya había visitado con anterioridad se habían, de pronto, transformado en lugares completamente nuevos y diferentes a los ojos de ambos.

Bailaron de noche, solos a la luz de las farolas de la plaza principal. Jugaron a las escondidas entre los juegos para niños y armaron castillos en los areneros del parque. Cantaron hasta perder la voz en una de las tantas casas de karaoke en el sector comercial y persiguieron felices, como niños, a los pequeños robots de limpieza que se escabullían de ellos mientras trataban de mantener limpia la ciudad.

Saltaron sobre los pedestales holográficos de la Quinta Avenida y se vistieron con ropas antiguas, De pronto fueron reinas, reyes, soldados de armadura brillantes y damas con enormes vestidos de seda. Fueron Romeo y Julieta, fueron Juana de Arco y El Cid Campeador, fueron Marilyn Monroe y Antonio Banderas.

Fueron Lynn Minmay y Nekki Basara.

Hicieron el amor debajo del mirador de Star Hill, con las dos lunas de Edén como únicas testigos. También entre las dunas de la playa y en medio del bosque. Se amaron como solo dos adolescentes podían amarse en la plenitud de sus vidas, descubriendo a cada momento algo nuevo, algo sorprendente y maravilloso el uno del otro.

—Eres mi Principita. —Le dijo Ralph a su amada una noche, mientras contemplaba el reflejo de las lunas en la reluciente superficie de Lake Valley, abrazados y cubiertos por una pesada manta.

Ella se rió encantada y no lo corrigió

—¿De qué planeta has venido? —Preguntó mientras hundía su nariz en el cabello de su amada y aspiraba el delicado perfume.

—Del asteroide B612. —Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y descansaba su mejilla en los fuertes brazos de Ralph.

Se quedaron dormidos mientras las lunas surcaban el cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas. Era como si la propia galaxia… no, el mismo Universo girase en torno a ellos dos.

El tiempo pasó pero ellos no lo notaban. Ralph rechazó promociones y ascensos solo por estar más tiempo junto a Midori. Ahorraron centavo a centavo y, finalmente, alquilaron un pequeño departamento con vista al puente colgante que cruzaba la bahía.

Ralph no pudo resistir más y abrió los ojos.

A lo lejos, por sobre los edificios que lo rodeaba se podía divisar el puente colgante que unía la ciudad con la isla donde se emplazaba el aeropuerto local. Fue solo un segundo pues pronto quedó oculto tras las torres de oficinas. ¿Tanto se tardaba en caer en ese maldito planeta? Ciertamente la gravedad era ligeramente menor a la de La Tierra, pero debería caer casi a la misma velocidad.

El viento rugía a su alrededor y no podía escuchar nada más ¿Estaba gritando? No lo sabía y quería hacerlo, quería expulsar toda su pena y frustraciones de un solo golpe.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

Quería verla una vez más, una sola vez más.

Midori plantó rosas en el balcón del departamento. Eran una variedad nativa de Edén y no eran exactamente como las fotos de las rosas que se podían ver en la Enciclopedia Galáctica, pero a Midori le encantaban y por ende a él también.

Se pasaba horas y horas cuidando de ellas y Ralph se pasaba horas y horas también contemplando a ambas, flores y amada como si fueran la misma cosa.

Un sonido furioso lo trajo de vuelta al mundo que se deslizaba a toda velocidad mientras se acercaba con rapidez al suelo. Ya podía distinguir los autos en las avenidas elevadas y las enormes calles especiales que usaban los Zentradis para caminar por el centro de la ciudad. Era gracioso, iba a caer en medio de esa calle, a lo mejor un gigante lo aplastaba con el pie y llevaría su cuerpo aplastado pegado a la suela como si fuera un excremento de perro.

Una bandada de gaviotas cruzó el aire a su alrededor. Durante una fracción de segundo vió plumas revoloteando por todos lados, al asustarse las aves del repentino ser humano que caía en picado desde lo alto de la torre. ¿Que le recordaba eso..? Ah si… el pequeño príncipe había llegado a La Tierra usando a una bandada de golondrinas para desplazarse por el espacio… Ojala los humanos pudieran viajar así y no depender de esos enormes armatostes que llamaban naves espaciales y sus aparatosos dispositivos de salto FOLD. Sin esa tecnología, no hubieran descubierto Edén.

Pero tampoco él habría conocido a Midori.

—Si yo soy la Principita… —Dijo Midori mientras regaba las rosas con un pequeño atomizador. —¿Eres tu el Piloto varado en el desierto? —Preguntó.

Ralph no respondió, pero al día siguiente pidió una semana libre en el taller, alquiló un vehículo 4x4 y juntos fueron a visitar el desierto de Edén.

Recorrieron las gigantescas extensiones de enormes e infinitas dunas, seguros de no perderse o quedarse sin combustible. Los satélites que giraban sobre sus cabezas mantenían el contacto con el vehículo las veinticuatro horas del día.

Al segundo día de exploración se toparon con los restos de un avión estrellado.

Era un caza de la UNSpacy, casi con seguridad el remanente de un accidente o de algún ejercicio de tiro del centro de pruebas de la base. En Edén se probaban siempre los nuevos prototipos de cazas variable que usaba el Gobierno Unificado.

Ralph reconoció el avión, era un VF-11 Thunderbolt. Se hallaba incrustado en la arena y se había partido en varios pedazos. Al parecer los militares habían quitado los dos reactores y las municiones. Solo quedaba el fuselaje y restos de cables y placas de aleación descoloridas por el sol. El avión había estado transformado en modo Gerwalk durante el aterrizaje de emergencia, por eso no se sorprendió al ver las "piernas" y "brazos" que asomaban por encima del fuselaje. Lo que lo sorprendió es que el avión estaba cabeza abajo. ¿Habría sobrevivido el piloto?

—¿Vas a arreglarlo, mecánico? —Preguntó Midori bajando del vehículo, con su sombrero de ala ancha para protegerse del sol y un vestido ligero de verano que le llegaba a las rodillas.

—Técnico Mecánico. —Corrigió Ralph y comenzó a desmontar la tienda de la parte trasera del vehículo.

Armaron la tienda junto al avión e hicieron el amor toda la noche.

—No me dejes nunca. —Le dijo Ralph a Midori por la mañana, cuando el sol se asomó por entre los picos de piedra y las sombras comenzaron a retroceder.

—Solo si tu me proteges de las serpientes. —Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Una idea le cruzó por la mente ¿Acaso no era una serpiente la que había separado al piloto del Principito en el cuento? ¿Y no había también una serpiente en el Jardín del Edén, la que había condenado a Adán y a Eva a una vida de sufrimiento? ¿Acaso todo estaba relacionado en esta maldita historia?

Ralph volvió a abrir los ojos, pasando rápidamente junto a las pasarelas superiores de la calle, llenas de transeúntes que caminaban despreocupadamente. El suelo venía velozmente a su encuentro

Ya no había tiempo, su caída llegaba a su fin. Ralph cerró los ojos para no ver llegar a la muerte. Al fin y al cabo era un cobarde.


	4. Capítulo 3

**«DDR»** Macross, sus personajes, lugares y nombres pertenecen a Studio Nue/Shōji Kawamori/Big West

**«OC» **Los personajes que aparecen en la historia son de mi autoría.

**«N/A »** Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.

* * *

><p>Las dos Meltran caminaron rápidamente siguiendo la traza que atravesaba el centro de la ciudad y se desviaron hacia el norte en la primera rampa que encontraron. Ciudad Capital era uno de los pocos lugares de la esfera de influencia humana donde la infraestructura urbanística había sido concebida para la coexistencia de ambas especies.<p>

La pujante metrópoli estaba erigida en las faldas del macizo montañoso conocido como Cordillera Centralia, una sucesión de picos elevados que discurren en forma de media luna, perdiendo altura a medida que se adentraba en el Mar de Satruán.

—Más despacio Lala! —suplicó la joven de anteojos mientras trataba de seguir el paso a su compañera—. Se supone que no debemos llamar la atención!

El pasaje en el que había desembocado la calle estaba libre de otros Zentradis, no obstante las pasarelas para los micronianos estaban atestadas de gente. La pareja siguió avanzando mientras echaban miradas por sobre sus hombros

—No creo que nos haya visto nadie —agregó en un murmullo.

—Estas cosas solo pasan en los comics —exclamó su compañera con evidente irritación en la voz— ¿Que se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

—Busquemos un lugar apartado primero —indicó con la mano un enorme cartel en lenguaje Zentradi a unos doscientos metros de distancia. —Allí!

Salieron a un espacio abierto, donde los edificios circundante eran más bajos y la falda de la montaña estaba casi al nivel de la calle. Era una plazoleta pequeña, aunque «pequeño» en lenguaje Zentradi se traducía en un enorme espacio abierto de más de cuatrocientos metros cuadrados.

Habían tallado bancos y mesas apropiados para los gigantes con el mismo granito de la montaña. No muchos, apenas 5 bancos en la plaza circular con un enorme roble en el centro. Ambas Meltran se sentaron en el banco que quedaba oculto tras las ramas del árbol.

Una cubierta elevada con barandillas recorría el perímetro la plaza, de modo que los Zentradis que se sentaban allí podían conversar e interactuar con los humanos en una posición relativamente más cómoda.

—En los mangas siempre es una hermosa muchacha la que suele caer del cielo sobre el protagonista —dijo la joven de anteojos mientras hacía un gesto negativo con la cabeza. —Mira a ver si esta vivo todavia.

Su compañera se enderezó nerviosa en el banco y miró hacia los costados para ver si había alguien cerca. No se veía a nadie por suerte y el árbol, a pesar de llegarles a la altura de la cintura cuando estaban de pie, ahora que estaban sentadas la ocultaban bastante bien de miradas indiscretas.

—Deprisa Lala, debe estar asfixiandose!

La joven suspiró y se desabrochó los botones superiores de la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta, dejando a la vista el inicio de su enorme busto, completamente visible a través del escote abierto.

Con un rápido movimiento metió la mano entre sus pechos y revolvió buscando algo.

—No lo encuentro —Dijo

—Déjame probar a mi —Exclamó la joven de anteojos metiendo su mano dentro del escote de su amiga, a la vez que comenzaba a buscar en el reducido espacio.

—Despacio Quinn, me haces cosquillas — exclamó con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Forcejearon un momento en una escena que hubiera puesto colorado hasta al más avinagrado de los burócratas del Gobierno Unificado. De pronto Quinn dio un grito de triunfo y extrajo de entre los pechos de su amiga, cuyo rostro ya parecía un tomate, a un inconsciente Ralph.

—¿Esta vivo? —preguntó Lala viendo como su amiga levantaba delicadamente al desvanecido Microniano y lo depositaba en la palma de su mano.

—No se… ¿Y si lo tiramos ahi? —dijo señalando una pequeña fuente que se encontraba en la cubierta de observación.

Su compañera asintió y tomó al hombre con la mayor delicadeza posible. Los micronianos eran muy frágiles, un movimiento brusco podría aplastarle las costillas o empeorar las heridas que tuviera ya.

—¡Lala! —exclamó su amiga y señaló tras el árbol

Una joven Meltran con ropa de camarera se acercaba a ellas. Lala soltó a Ralph, que cayó desde unos dos metros de altura justo dentro de la fuente, levantando un pequeño géiser de agua.

—Hola! —Saludo la recién llegada —¿Quieren ordenar algo?

—Eh… ¡Café! —Exclamó de pronto Quinn sobresaltando a la camarera.

—Eso.. Cafe yo también — agregó rápidamente su compañera a la vez que interponía su brazo delante de la fuente para ocultar el pequeño desastre que había causado.

—Dos cafés —La joven Meltran anotó la orden en un Pad que luego volvió a guardar en un bolsillo de su uniforme.

Quinn y Lala suspiraron con alivio cuando la camarera desapareció tras uno de los edificios en el recodo del camino. De pronto se acordaron del humano y miraron a la fuente con preocupación.

Ralph había salido por sus propios medios y yacía a un costado de la misma mientras tosía y escupía agua por su boca.

—Fiuuu! —exclamó aliviada Lala

—Hey Lala —Quinn bajó la voz lo más que pudo —¿No será un pervertido?

Su amiga la miró con cara de no comprender. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo lei en la Red, algunos pervertidos se arrojan sobre los escotes fingiendo caídas o accidentes.

Lala miró a su amiga y luego miró a Ralph, quien seguía tosiendo agua de la fuente en cuatro patas. —No lo creo —dijo moviendo negativamente la cabeza. —Venía cayendo desde muy alto

—¿Un suicida? —Quinn frunció el ceño y el tono de su voz sonó aún más preocupado. —Lala, no podemos inmiscuirnos en esto… las ordenes…

—No voy a dejar a ese Microniano tirado….deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital o algo.

Quinn suspiró profundamente y miró a su amiga con ganas de decirle unas cuantas verdades pero… la verdad es que Lala era su superior en esa misión, ella solo estaba como soporte de inteligencia y comunicaciones.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo volviendo a suspirar —Pero por el bien de la misión te aconsejo que no te enredes en sea lo que sea que este tipo estaba haciendo.

Ambas Meltran volvieron a mirar al hombre, quien finalmente se había sentado en el suelo y miraba a las dos gigantas sin comprender nada.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Lala

Ralph todavía respiraba con algo de dificultad, pero el chapuzón lo había hecho reaccionar de inmediato. Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue a estas dos enormes Meltrans quienes parecían estar discutiendo sobre el. Una de ellas llevaba el cabello castaño claro y ondulado que le llegaba hasta los hombros y usaba anteojos, un accesorio realmente extraño en un Zentradi. Vestía una simple remera azul con una pequeña letra U bordada en dorado sobre el pecho izquierdo.

La otra Meltran era un poco más alta, de cabello oscuro con reflejos verdes, era de tez morena y tenía el pelo atado en dos largas coletas. Tenía un aspecto bastante más humano que su compañera y además vestía de forma mucho más femenina; una blusa blanca a la que Ralph no pudo evitar ver el amplio busto que se asomaba por el escote desabrochado. La Meltran pareció darse cuenta de lo que miraba el Microniano y se tapó el pecho con ambas manos. Ralph se pasó la mano por el rostro y se fregó los ojos con vigor, pero cuando los abrió nuevamente la escena no había cambiado; allí estaban las dos gigantes mirándolo fijamente.

—Estoy…. bien — dijo aun aturdido mientras bajaba la cabeza y miraba sus ropas mojadas.—¿Ustedes me salvaron? —agregó de pronto recordando lo sucedido

—El busto de mi amiga te salvó —dijo Quinn señalando el amplio pecho de Lala, quien había vuelto a ponerse colorada mientras cerraba los botones de la blusa para ocultarlo.

—Yo… —dijo Ralph balbuceando —...lo siento, de verdad.

Las Meltran intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos. Parecían estar confundidas e indecisas por lo que debían hacer o decir a continuación, finalmente fue Lala quien tomó la palabra.

—No ha sido nada, fue una casualidad que pasaramos justo en ese momento por allí. ¿Seguro que estas bien?

Ralph intentó ponerse de pie pero las piernas le temblaron y volvió a caer de rodillas ante la consternada mirada de las dos gigantas. Una pareja de jóvenes enamorados pasó caminando por la pasarela junto a la fuente, pero no miraron ni a Ralph ni a las Meltrans, estaban tan pendientes uno del otro que ni siquiera repararon en ellos.

—Oye, no te esfuerces demasiado —dijo la Meltran de anteojos. —Acabas de sufrir un golpe bastante fuerte ¿Quieres que te llevemos al hospital? Mi amiga y yo…

—¿Porque lo hiciste? —interrumpió su compañera, dejando a Quinn boquiabierta.

—¡Lala!

Ralph no contestó; había logrado ponerse de pie y con dificultad caminó un par de pasos hasta un banco de madera que estaba enfrentado a la barandilla. Se sentó trabajosamente y apoyó la espalda mojada contra el respaldo de madera. Pasó casi un minuto hasta que Ralph se movió nuevamente, buscando algo en el bolsillo superior de su traje de mantenimiento.

Quinn y Lala observaron como el Microniano extraía una cajilla de cigarrillos, algo mojada por el chapuzón reciente. El hombre rebuscó hasta encontrar un cigarrillo lo bastante seco como para prenderlo y se lo puso en la boca, pero no lo encendió.

—¿Porque lo hice? —pareció que se lo preguntaba a sí mismo —Porque soy débil y un cobarde, por eso.

La joven camarera llegó entonces con una bandeja y dos tazas de café humeantes. Mientras colocaba las bebidas frente a las dos amigas, miró con curiosidad al Microniano vestido con un traje de mantenimiento naranja quien parecía haber salido de la ducha hacía solo un momento. Estaba segura que el banco estaba vacío cuando había tomado las órdenes antes.

Quinn sacó un Pad del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo acercó a la camarera, quien extendió el suyo y descontó el importe de las bebidas. —Muchas gracias —dijo y colocó unos dulces junto a las tasas, alejándose inmediatamente luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia a las jóvenes.

En silencio abrieron los pequeños sobres de azúcar (Que en realidad era bolsas de papel de al menos cincuenta kilogramos de sacarina) y revolvieron el contenido de las tazas lentamente, viendo como el vapor se elevaba en pequeñas nubes.

—Los Zentradis conocen el acto de quitarse la vida voluntariamente —dijo de pronto Quinn al terminar de dar un pequeño sorbo; estaba bien negro y fuerte, como a ella le gustaba. —De hecho se lo considera una táctica de ataque válida cuando el enfrentamiento es contra fuerzas superiores o la importancia del blanco requiere una neutralización sin posibilidad de fallas —colocó la taza suavemente sobre el plato de cerámica y miró con curiosidad a Ralph. —Pero en el caso del ser humano, los motivos suelen ser de naturaleza mucho más… —Quinn se detuvo al no encontrar la palabra exacta. —¿Banales? —Pregunto dudando.

—¿Fué por una mujer? —preguntó Lala

—Fue por una mujer —respondió Ralph mientras se reclinaba en el banco.

Permanecieron en silencio, ellas bebiendo de a pequeños sorbos y él recostado en silencio, sintiendo la brisa que bajaba de las montañas, transportando las fragancias de los pinos y las «Flying Apples» que maduraban en esa época del año.

El reloj de la torre del ayuntamiento dió las 4 de la tarde, Ralph sólo pudo ver la parte superior del dial a medida que se erguía por sobre los edificios circundantes. Tuvo un pequeño escalofrío al escuchar las cuatro campanadas y recordar su caída.

—Hey Lala —exclamó de pronto la Meltran de anteojos —Es tarde y todavía no conseguimos nada.

Lala bajó la taza y miró a Ralph con tristeza en los ojos. —¿Vas a intentarlo de nuevo? —preguntó.

—Tal vez —dijo Ralph

Quinn suspiró y depositó la taza vacía en su plato. —Haz lo que debas hacer Microniano. Tu vida es cosa tuya y nada mas que tuya.

La Meltran de coletas miró a su amiga y movió la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación. —No —dijo —Estoy segura que puede haber otro camino, debe haberlo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, Microniano?

-Ralph —dijo el levantando la cabeza. —Pero me temo que no hay esperanzas para mi, si muero aquí o me escondo en la otra punta de la Galaxia, todo seria igual.

Lala no supo qué responder a eso y bajó la vista hacia la mesa, sintiéndose mal por el desdichado humano, pero Quinn levantó una de sus cejas intrigada. —Oye Ralph —dijo de pronto señalando el uniforme naranja que vestía. —¿Eres mecánico?

—Tecnico Mecanico —dijo sin pensarlo Ralph, mientras cerraba los ojos. —Como si realmente importara ya.

Lala miró sorprendida a su amiga y luego miró a Ralph, sin entender el porqué de la pregunta.

-Tecnico mecanico —repitió Quinn mientras se acomodaba los lentes sobre la nariz, gesto que Lala conocía de sobra cuando veía a su amiga pensar sobre un asunto en extremo delicado. —¿Tienes experiencia en trabajar con mechas pesados? —preguntó.

—Trabajo en los equipos de mantenimiento con los clase HMG Serie III —explicó el hombre palpando los bolsillos de su traje en busca de su encendedor. El aire fresco de la montaña había secado bastante su traje.

—Esos son mechas pesados, de los que se usan en construcciones submarinas —dijo Quinn mirando a su amiga con una extraña luz en los ojos —¿Trabajas entonces con traje de buceo? ¿Haces EVA's también?

—¿El espacio? —preguntó Ralph intrigado —No —dijo. —Nunca trabaje en Gravedad Cero, aunque si entrené en las piscinas con gente que si lo hace, es bastante similar en cuanto a los procedimientos de seguridad.

Lala estaba algo perdida con la conversación y se puso a quitarle el envoltorio a uno de los chocolates que la camarera había dejado. ¿Que estaba tramando Quinn?

—No puedo prometerte la otra punta de la Galaxia Ralph… pero sí un lugar cerca de eso —dijo mientras cruzaba las manos y las apoyaba sobre la mesa —Estamos buscando a alguien con tus capacidades para trabajar en una Colonia en el Brazo de Perseo de la Vía Láctea.

Lala se quedó petrificada y casi se atragantó con el chocolate. —¡Quinn! —exclamó mientras tragaba rápidamente el resto del dulce de un bocado —Se supone que debemos contratar a un Zentradi! Si volvemos con un microniano la Directora nos…

—¿Conoces el proceso de Macronización Ralph? —agregó Quinn ignorando las protestas de su amiga.

Lala y Ralph asintieron en silencio.

—Mi compañera y yo representamos a la Fundación Unity —explicó Quinn. —Si aceptas, nos encargaremos de los costos del proceso de Macronización y todo el entrenamiento que requieras para poder empezar a trabajar con nosotros.

A Ralph se le deslizó el cigarrillo por los labios, entreabiertos por la sorpresa y cayó silenciosamente al suelo ¿Estas Meltran querían convertirlo en uno ellos? ¿En un gigante?

Lala estaba casi tan confundida como el humano —Oye Quinn…—dijo dubitativamente mirando a su compañera —No si eso esta contemplado en las directrices de la misión… ¿Estás segura que la Directora lo permitirá?

—Lo garantizo —afirmó con seguridad.

La joven de Coletas suspiró y se cruzó de brazos a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Al parecer no tardó mucho en llegar a una decisión, porque abrió repentinamente los ojos y miró fijamente a Ralph —¿Tú qué dices?

—La paga es muy buena —insinuó Quinn haciendo un pequeño gesto con los dedos índice y pulgar.

Ralph se pasó la mano por la barbilla, hace varios dias que habia dejado de afeitarse…. exactamente desde aquel dia.

—¿Cuanto? —pregunto.

—Quince veces el sueldo de un trabajador calificado de tamaño Micrón, plus la bonificación por trabajar en la Periferia.

La «Periferia» eran los bordes más alejados de la esfera de Colonización Humana, lugares tan alejados que tomaba semanas y semanas de saltos FOLD solo para llegar a ellos. Solo los pioneros y los desesperados trabajaban en lugares tan alejados.

Ralph se rió y las Meltran lo miraron confundidas ¿Porque se reía?

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —preguntó algo molesta Lala —Te estamos ofreciendo la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo —dijo. —¿No nos dijistes que eras débil y cobarde? Con el cuerpo de un Zentradi ya no lo seras, eso te lo aseguro.

—Un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo cuerpo, una nueva vida —dijo Quinn mientras cruzaba sus manos frente a su barbilla —Es la oportunidad de tu vida, Humano. Elige

Los ojos de Ralph se llenaron de lágrimas y bajó la cabeza hacia el suelo, donde sus lágrimas formaron pequeñas manchas oscuras en el pavimento. —No quiero una nueva vida —dijo. —No quiero dejar atrás a Midori.

Quinn y Lala quedaron en silencio, sin saber que hacer mientras miraban al robusto hombre derramar lágrimas en el suelo. Nunca había visto llorar a un hombre y eso las afectó profundamente. Lala estiró la mano para tratar de consolar a Ralph, pero Quinn sostuvo el brazo de su amiga y movió la cabeza en forma negativa. —Déjalo —dijo. —Dale solo un momento.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras Ralph sollozaba, al cabo de unos minutos se calmó y se pasó la manga del traje de mantenimiento por el rostro, secándose las lágrimas que quedaban con un gesto de resignación.

—Lo siento —dijo.

—Ella…. —Lala preguntó con un susurro —Esa Midori, digo ¿Ella murió?

Ralph suspiró y colocó sus manos sobre las piernas, respirando profundamente. Luego levantó la mirada y vió a las gigantes que lo miraban fijamente.

—No —dijo. —Midori no esta muerta.

—Entonces no debes perder las esperanzas —se sorprendió Quinn hablando con total franqueza al Microniano Ralph. Lala asintió con la cabeza, aprobando el comentario de su amiga.

El hombre respiró hondo y pareció tomar una decisión, de pronto se puso de pié y enfrento con determinación a las dos Meltrans —¿En verdad seré un gigante? —dijo ¿Sere tan grande y fuerte como un Zentradi?

—Con seguridad que sí —dijo Lala entusiasmada. —Eres alto y robusto siendo un Micrón, conservaras esas características cuando te Macronices.

Ralph avanzó lentamente hacia la barandilla, de modo que ahora podía ver con toda claridad a las Meltrans a cada lado de la mesa. De pronto extendió el brazo y abrió la palma de la mano.

—Acepto. —dijo. —Por Midori

Quinn estiró el brazo y abrió la mano, extendiendo solo el dedo índice para estrechar la mano de Ralph. —Soy Quinn y ella es Lala —dijo. —Bienvenido a Unity Ralph.

Dos días más tarde, un transbordador privado con el logotipo de la Fundación Unity despegaba de la bahía de Eden, con un solo pasajero; Ralph.

A cada lado de la nave, dos Queadluun-Raus, pilotados por Lala y Quinn respectivamente, lo escoltaban de cerca. El joven técnico miró por última vez Ciudad Capital y el sitio donde apenas podía distinguirse las colinas de Star Hill.

—No te abandonaré Midori. —dijo poniendo su puño sobre el vidrio. —Lo juro por mi vida.

El transbordador llegó a la atmósfera superior y una serie de vibraciones seguidas de un resplandor dorado indicó el inicio del salto FOLD. Ralph se acomodó en su asiento y miró hacia adelante.

Una luz repentina rodeó a la nave y las dos armaduras Meltran, luego un destello y de pronto los cielos quedaron en silencio.

—Por Midori —repitió Ralph.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Notas del Autor: Este es el ultimo capítulo de la historia de Ralph en Edén, la historia sigue en Chatarra por supuesto, casi diez años mas tarde. Espero que hayan disfrutado esto tanto como disfruté yo escribiéndolo, ha sido un total desafío escribir algo del genero romántico.<p>

Agrego un par de notas para quienes no estén familiarizados con el universo Macross.

**Los Zentradis:** Son la raza alienigena que llega a La tierra en 1999 persiguiendo a una nave que luego de estrellarse en una lejana isla del pacífico sera reconstruida por los humanos y rebautizada con el nombre de SDF-1 "Macross" Son una raza de guerreros gigantes creados artificialmente como armas pero, en definitiva, son exactamente iguales a los humanos, solo que de mas de 10 metros de altura. Los Zentradis se dividen en Zentrans y Meltrans (Hombres y Mujeres) y quedan tan sorprendido por la cultura humana que luego de una violenta guerra, quedan completamente asimilados a la misma, comenzando a convivir con los humanos mediante la "micronización" de sus cuerpos.

**El Salto FOLD:** Es una tecnología que los humanos extrajeron de la nave caida en el año 1999, permite acceder al espacio dimensional y "viajar" a través de los pliegues del espacio, cubriendo enorms distancias, mas veloces que la luz misma

**Queadluun-Rau:** Son las armaduras de combate Meltran (mujeres Zentradi) Solo pueden ser usadas por mujeres y son extremadamente rapidas y mortiferas

**Macronizar/Micronizar:** El proceso por el cual un humano puede convertirse en un gigante o viceversa.

**Micrón/Micronianos:** Los seres humanos


	5. Epílogo

**«DDR»** Macross, sus personajes, lugares y nombres pertenecen a Studio Nue/Shōji Kawamori/Big West

**«OC»** Los personajes que aparecen en la historia son de mi autoría.

**«N/A »** Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.

El crédito de la imagen no es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>El Jardín del Edén<strong>

**Epílogo**

Todos habían guardado completo silencio durante el relato de Ralph y se mantuvieron igual de silenciosos al finalizar el mismo. Akemi sollozaba mientras Mina la abrazaba comprensivamente. Cinthya había quedado fascinada con la historia y se había quedado completamente sin palabras.

—Entonces… —dijo Manuel rompiendo el silencio. —¿Casi te axfisias dentro de un par de tetas gigantes…? ¿En Serio?

Ralph suspiró y se reclinó aún más en el agua clara.

—Digamos que ese par de tetas gigantes cambió mi vida para siempre Manuel, pero no creo que sea lo más importante de la historia.

—Es una historia muy triste Ralph, no sabía que llevabas una pena tan grande en tu corazón— dijo Mina mientras acariciaba el cabello de Akemi. —¿Qué sucedió con Midori?

—La he perdido— dijo Ralph levantando la cabeza mientras miraba las flores.— La he perdido pero no pierdo las esperanzas de volver a encontrarla, por eso mantengo este jardín, porque se que este lugar seria un sueño para ella.

—¿No has probado la Red Galáctica? ¿La Policía? ¿Un investigador Privado…? —preguntó Jim de pronto interesado. Ralph movió negativamente la cabeza y volvió a suspirar.

—Créanme que he hecho todo lo posible e imposible por recuperar a Midori. Guardaron nuevamente silencio sin saber que decir. La tarde iba pasando y pronto deberían volver para la cena.

Cinthya bajó la cabeza hacia el agua y vió como su imagen se reflejaba en la superficie del estanque. Pensaba en Ralph y en todo lo que había tenido que sufrir por su amor, un amor que Ralph consideraba algo más importante que su propia vida y que incluso la separación física no podía diluir. De pronto un pétalo de rosa cayó en la superficie del agua frente a ella. Cinthya estiró la mano y recogió el pequeño pétalo junto con un poco de agua e instintivamente levantó la cabeza. Miles y miles de pétalos rojos estaban lloviendo sobre ellos, era como si una nevada rojiza se hubiese desatado sobre el estanque y cada copo fuese un pétalo rojo que caía lentamente en pequeñas espirales

—Qué hermoso— exclamó Cinthya poniéndose de pie.

—Ha comenzado— dijo Ralph y cerró la gigantesca válvula por completo. Los jóvenes miraban con deleite la lluvia de flores y se habían puesto de pie imitando a Cinthya para ver mejor el espectáculo. Pronto la superficie del estanque se cubrió por completo de una capa de pétalos rojos y el perfume de las rosas se mezcló con el aire, ya despojado del vapor del agua caliente.

—Es como un sueño— dijo Akemi mirando alrededor. Jim permanecía impasible sobre la orilla rocosa. Había extendido la mano y contemplaba indiferente los pétalos que se habían acumulado sobre el guante de su traje de piloto. La lluvia de flores continuó por varios minutos más y tan repentinamente como empezó, cesó de repente.

—Oh no, Ralph! —exclamó Cinthya. —¡Las rosas!

Los rosales de la cubierta superior estaban completamente marchitos, no solo las flores habían caído hacia el estanque, sino que las hojas estaban flácidas y marchitas.

—El calor y el vapor no son buenos para los rosales— dijo Manuel mirando las marchitas plantas. —Era obvio que iba a suceder eso.

—¡Pero es terrible! —Cinthya miró a Ralph con genuina preocupación en el rostro. —¿No va a hacer nada por las rosas que son tan importantes para usted?

Ralph abrió los ojos e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el grupo de jóvenes. Manuel volvió a sumergirse en el agua al igual que Mina y Akemi.

—No te preocupes Cin, ahora vas a comprender todo— dijo Mina con la voz calma.

—Siéntese en el agua y relájese Cinthya, pronto comenzará— dijo Ralph

Cinthya obedeció y volvió a sumergir su cuerpo en las aguas del estanque, ya de una temperatura algo más tibia que hace unos momentos.

—Cierren los ojos y no los abran hasta que yo les diga— explicó Ralph mientras cerraba los suyos. Esto último la tomó por sorpresa, pero al ver que todos, incluso Jim que no estaba en el agua lo hacían, ella también cerró los ojos.

Lo primero que sintió fue como el perfume de las rosas se hacia mas intenso, lo que era bastante entendible, ya que el otrora agua cristalina del estanque se había transformado en una especie de sopa de pétalos rojos terriblemente difícil de limpiar para quien no sea un gigante como Ralph.

La primera nota la sorprendió; no esperaba escuchar música en ese lugar y fué como si el sonido callese dentro del estanque y produjese una solitaria onda expansiva. Parecía provenir de algún lugar en lo más alto de la bóveda que servía de techo al jardín de Ralph La segunda nota hizo que pensara inmediatamente en Matt y en su experiencia en el Campo. ¿Porque no había venido el joven con ellos? Mina alegó alguna excusa que a Cinthya se le ocurrió demasiado floja para ser verdad ¿Era la piel de Matt tan sensible que no toleraba el calor? Tonterias, sin lugar a dudas y estaba segura que debía de existir una razón mucho más importante que esa. La tercera nota fué el verdadero comienzo de la melodía y la oscuridad que rodeaba a Cinthya se transformó.

Reconoció de inmediato la melodía, era un tema cantado por Mylene, la bajista y cantante de FireBomber ¿Love Song? Era un tema cargado de sentimientos y ejecutado enteramente en piano creaba una atmósfera más íntima todavía. Las ondas que pareció percibir al principio se habían difuminado en la oscuridad. Ahora, mientras las notas se sucedían con regularidad, notó como alrededor de ella se producían diferentes ecos, pero no una simple repetición del sonido como la que se produce por los efectos acústicos, sino que el eco que resonaba en el escenario oscuro de sus ojos cerrados era algo completamente diferente.

Cinthya estaba sentada en medio de la oscuridad y alrededor de ella los ecos de la melodía tomaron forma. Mina y Akemi se materializaron a su lado, como si figuras irradiadas de luz se tratase, mas allá alcanzó a ver a Manuel y a Jim y frente a ella, como si un enorme muro se tratase, estaba Ralph. Cada uno brillaba con una luz diferente, le pareció incluso que la intensidad del brillo variaba de persona a persona. A medida que la canción continuaba, Cinthya comenzó no solo a ver los ecos que la música producía en los presentes, sino las corrientes de música misma, que como un torrente de líneas brillantes envolvían al estanque y a los oyentes. Cada línea surgía de un punto más allá de la enorme compuerta por la que había entrado el gigante, además, Cinthya comprobó que el sonido ya no venía del techo. Recordó su experiencia en la oscuridad total de las entrañas de la nave Zentradi, como había escuchado la música a pesar de no disponer de ninguna clase de aparato o medio para que el sonido llegase hasta ella. Claro que no había notado las finas líneas que veía ahora mismo, pero la presencia del origen de la música, como un distante faro que perfora las tinieblas, era la misma. ¿La música de Matt podía atravesar el espacio sin interactuar con la materia? Si era asi era una habilidad sorprendente, algo que contradecía por completo las leyes fisicas del universo. ¿Lo sabían los demás?

Cinthya se concentró en la música, sentía una inmensa curiosidad por entender ese fenómeno. Lo primero que descubrió fue que cada filamento del torrente que conformaba la corriente multicolor de la canción se dividía en busca de las personas, como si fueran atraídas por ellos. Ralph destacaba en el grupo porque los hilos formaban una enorme red que envolvía su cuerpo con una telaraña de color verde. Manuel, Akemi y Jim eran, en cambio, quienes menos interactuaban con la música; los filamentos azules apenas rodeaban sus cuerpos un par de veces, como si no llegaran a sincronizar del todo con su presencia. Mina también estaba rodeada por una enorme cantidad de filamentos dorados, pero le pareció a Cinthya que muchos de ellos provenían de la misma joven y se entrelazaban con los provenientes de la corriente de músical como los tallos de una enredadera. Había también una leve perturbación en el centro, como si algo crease una leve desviación del cauce principal, pero no había nadie allí. Finalmente Cinthya miró su propio cause musical y se llevó una sorpresa increíble. El fluir de toda la música, el caudal mas importante de los filamentos estaba dirigido hacia ella. A diferencia de los demás, ningún color se destacaba, estaba rodeada por una intrincada maraña de delicados filamentos de todos los colores imaginables. Cada hilo danzaba a su alrededor sin llegar a tocarla, rozando apenas la superficie de su cuerpo desnudo. Sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la música, que todas las células que lo componían absorbian la misma y emanaban una respuesta simultaneamente, era algo completamente indescriptible.

Era fascinante, se sentía en medio de un remolino de sonidos, pero no estaba asustada, sentía una indescriptible paz en todo su ser que surgia justamente de la música.

Entonces la melodía cambió.

Ya no era un «Cover» de Fire Bomber, ahora era una melodía que Cinthya nunca había escuchado antes. Las notas eran profundas, como si viniesen de lo profundo de un mar lejano, cargadas de un sentimiento poderoso, pero a la vez contenido, refrenado, encadenado a algo irreconocible. El escenario pareció cambiar también, ahora Ralph, Manuel, Akemi y Jim habían dejado de brillar y los hilos que formaban los brazos del torrente parecían pasar alrededor de ellos, como las piedras de un arroyo, formando pequeños remolinos en la corriente.

Pero ya no era un torrente, se había dividido en dos. Uno iba hacia mina, quien brillaba con su luz dorada, el otro se dirigía hacia ella, quien estaba brillando con una luz rojiza. «Es como un enorme triángulo» pensó Cinthya maravillada.

Entonces observó como uno de los torrentes se encogía y disminuía de caudal, mientras que el otro parecía ensancharse y aumentar su brillo. El torrente que la rodeaba. Mina pareció extinguirse, su luz dorada se opaco y el último filamento abandonó su cuerpo.

Un grito pareció rasgar la oscuridad y Cinthya abrió los ojos asustada. Todos parecían haber salido del trance al mismo tiempo, Ralph y los demás miraban preocupados a Mina, quien se había tapado los oídos y parecía mirar el agua frente a ella completamente aterrada

—¡Mina! ¿Estás bien? —Akemi abrazó a su amiga mientras trataba de calmarla La joven dejó de temblar y se llevó una mano a la cara, como si quisiera borrar la experiencia de su rostro.

—Estoy… bien Akemi, no pasa nada— dijo lentamente. Los demás suspiraron aliviados y entonces Cinthya observó el pecho de Ralph.

—Señor Ralph! —exclamó Cinthya alarmada. —Sus heridas.. sus heridas se han...

El gigante se pasó la mano por el pecho, donde antes había estado el horrible hematoma producido en el Campo, había desaparecido por completo. Solo la vieja cicatriz, ahora mucho más visible, se veía en el enorme cuerpo de Ralph. Cinthya contempló el milagro con los ojos abiertos como platos, no podía creer lo que veía.

—Había oído de aguas termales curativas— dijo Jim poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia arriba. —Pero esto ya roza lo ridículo..

La joven inspectora levantó la vista hacia donde señalaba Jim y el corazón se le detuvo por un segundo.

Las rosas habían vuelto a florecer en lo alto de la cubierta.

Media hora más tarde el grupo se reencontró a la salida del edificio con los cambiadores. Habían dejado a Ralph solo en el estanque, según él para «Meditar un poco». En silencio abordaron el ascensor, que los llevó rápidamente a la última cubierta del jardín. Al abrirse la puerta del elevador, volvieron a ver los rosales, restaurados a su antiguo esplendor de forma tan misteriosa. Cinthya se acercó y volvió a acariciar las hermosas flores.

—Ha sido la música de Matt ¿Verdad? —preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular

—¿Matt? —preguntó Jim confundido. —¿Ese chico pelirrojo? Akemi asintió con la cabeza pero Mina se mantuvo en silencio. Desde que habían salido del agua no había dicho una sola palabra. Cinthya estaba más que preocupada por la joven, especialmente luego de aquel grito desgarrador.

—Te lo explicaré por el camino— dijo Manuel mientras se adelantaba al grupo. —Voy a poner en marcha el transporte.

Jim permaneció unos segundos frente al elevador mientras las mujeres caminaban lentamente tras Manuel. Suspiró profundamente y se acercó al muro de rosas y echó un vistazo hacia abajo. Ralph estaba mirando hacia arriba y sus miradas se cruzaron, por lo que el piloto levantó el brazo en forma de saludo y se encaminó hacia la escotilla de salida.

Ralph continuó mirando la última cubierta hasta que el golpe de la escotilla al cerrarse retumbó en todo el estanque. Respiró hondo y descubrió que ya no le dolía nada, muy posiblemente la fisura de su costilla se había regenerado por completo. Se puso de pié y caminó hasta el centro del estanque, donde la enorme roca sobresalía del agua cubierta de pétalos de rosa. El gigante rodeó con ambos brazos la enorme piedra y tiró con todas fuerzas para levantarla. incluso con su enorme fuerza tardó casi un minuto en moverla, centímetro a centímetro. La roca tenía un agujero circular de algo más de un metro de diámetro y al quitarla, dejó a la vista un cilindro metálico que sobresalía a casi dos metros de la superficie del agua. Con cuidado depositó la roca en el estanque y lentamente quitó la parte superior del cilindro, revelando una cápsula de vidrio donde una figura humana que se hallaba suspendida en una especie de líquido rosado.

Ralph acercó su rostro al cristal y observó con atención a la joven de cabellos rosados que parecía dormir tranquilamente. Una pequeña consola en la base del cilindro mostraban una serie de datos y gráficos en forma continua. Ralph los observó durante largo tiempo y suspiró profundamente.

—No te rindas Midori. —Dijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> Y ahora si, este es el "final" de la historia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!


End file.
